


Beg for It

by deadpeek



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 11:42:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadpeek/pseuds/deadpeek
Summary: “Who would have thought that you're gonna do this inside a cubicle, huh, Braun?”
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Porco Galliard
Kudos: 22





	Beg for It

“Are you sure that we can attack there, Braun?” A Superior asked, questioning Reiner's plan.

“Yes, Sir.” Reiner said, looking confident.

“Then, the meeting is dismissed.” The Superior said before leaving.

“Nice plan, Braun.” Porco said while smirking at Reiner.

Pieck can't help but look at Porco and noticed something. Reiner just nods before leaving the meeting room.

Porco's smirk widens. Reiner was probably heading to toilet.

“Don't make any noise, Pokko.” Pieck said before leaving, and Porco was dumbfounded because of what she said but he just shrug it off.

Porco quietly follows Reiner to toilet, and he immediately saw him in the sink. Face all red while panting.

“What's wrong, Braun?” Porco asked, slowly walking towards Reiner.

“Galliard, I can't take it anymore.” Reiner said, he started removing his coat but he was stop by Porco.

“Who said we're gonna do it here?” Porco asked. Honestly, he's turned on right now. “But if you really wanna do it, beg for it.” Porco added, his hands caressing Reiner's waist.

Reiner got no choice but to do it. He kneels down and holds Porco's pants while looking up at him.

“Porco, please...” Reiner can't believe he is gonna say it now. “Fuc—” his word was cut off when the door suddenly opens.

“Oh, Vice Captain Braun, Galliard, thought you gone home now.” Colt said, surprised.

“Uhm, we are just talking about something.” Porco said, and Reiner quietly get inside in a cubicle.

“Oh, okay.” Colt said before doing what he need to do.

After Colt leaves, Porco knocks the door of the cubicle where Reiner is.

“Hey, Reiner, get out. We're still talking.” Porco said.

“I-I can't.” Reiner replied, he leave Porco no choice but to forcefully open the door.

Porco gulps before smirking. He close the door behind him and cross his arms.

“Who would have thought that you're gonna do this inside a cubicle, huh, Braun?” Porco said, watching Reiner finger and masturbate himself.

“Galliard, your cock... I want it.” Reiner said, panting.

“Damn. What a slut.” Porco said before kissing Reiner, and putting his fingers in Reiner's hole. “Be patient, Reiner.” He whispered to Reiner's ear because going down to it's neck.

“Ah! Galliard! Hurry!” Reiner demands. Holding Porco tightly.

“Lower your voice down. Someone might come in again.” Porco said, unbuckling his belt and slowly putting his dick inside Reiner.

“I— Ah! Can't!” Reiner was close to fainting because of how hard Porco is pounding on him.

“Damn, Reiner. It really feels good inside you.” Porco said, biting his lower lip while thrusting hard, and spreading Reiner's legs wider.

“Oh, yeah, I'm working on it. Wait outside, Pieck-chan.”

“Shit.” Porco's heart almost comes out because of Warchief Zeke's voice.

Porco put his fingers inside Reiner's mouth. Reiner sucks then bites Porco's fingers so that he won't make any noise. Porco still pounds Reiner harder that before. Getting caught is making him excited, and it's weird.

“Porco...” Reiner said in a low voice, hugging Porco's neck while shaking from the hard thrust.

“Stop being so adorable for once, Braun.” Porco said before kissing Reiner.

And after a few pounding, they both came.

“You came inside me again.” Reiner said, looking down at his hole.

“Well, can't help it. Your insides hot.” Porco said, buckling his pants before going out.

Reiner put on his pants and just let Porco's cum inside of him. Thinking he will just clean it later.

Porco was waiting for him in the sink, arms crossed while looking at him.

“Let's go home.” Porco said before leaving while Reiner wash his hands first before leaving.

After they got out if toilet, Pieck and Zeke was leaning at the wall.

“I thought I told you to not make any noise, Pokko?” Pieck said, sighing.  
[Note: Public Toilet Sex.]

“Are you sure that we can attack there, Braun?” A Superior asked, questioning Reiner's plan.

“Yes, Sir.” Reiner said, looking confident.

“Then, the meeting is dismissed.” The Superior said before leaving.

“Nice plan, Braun.” Porco said while smirking at Reiner.

Pieck can't help but look at Porco and noticed something. Reiner just nods before leaving the meeting room.

Porco's smirk widens. Reiner was probably heading to toilet.

“Don't make any noise, Pokko.” Pieck said before leaving, and Porco was dumbfounded because of what she said but he just shrug it off.

Porco quietly follows Reiner to toilet, and he immediately saw him in the sink. Face all red while panting.

“What's wrong, Braun?” Porco asked, slowly walking towards Reiner.

“Galliard, I can't take it anymore.” Reiner said, he started removing his coat but he was stop by Porco.

“Who said we're gonna do it here?” Porco asked. Honestly, he's turned on right now. “But if you really wanna do it, beg for it.” Porvo added, his hands caressing Reiner's waist.

Reiner got no choice but to do it. He kneels down and holds Porco's pants while looking up at him.

“Porco, please...” Reiner can't believe he is gonna say it now. “Fuc—” his word was cut off when the door suddenly opens.

“Oh, Vice Captain Braun, Galliard, thought you gone home now.” Colt said, surprised.

“Uhm, we are just talking about something.” Porco said, and Reiner quietly get inside in a cubicle.

“Oh, okay.” Colt said before doing what he need to do.

After Colt leaves, Porco knocks the door of the cubicle where Reiner is.

“Hey, Reiner, get out. We're still talking.” Porco said.

“I-I can't.” Reiner replied, he leave Porco no choice but to forcefully open the door.

Porco gulps before smirking. He close the door behind him and cross his arms.

“Who would've have thought that you're gonna do this inside a cubicle, huh, Braun?” Porco said, watching Reiner finger and masturbate himself.

“Galliard, your cock... I want it.” Reiner said, panting.

“Damn. What a slut.” Porco said before kissing Reiner, and putting his fingers in Reiner's hole. “Be patient, Reiner.” He whispered to Reiner's ear because going down to it's neck.

“Ah! Galliard! Hurry!” Reiner demands. Holding Porco tightly.

“Lower your voice down. Someone might come in again.” Porco said, unbuckling his belt and slowly putting his dick inside Reiner.

“I— Ah! Can't!” Reiner was close to fainting because of how hard Porco is pounding on him.

“Damn, Reiner. It really feels good inside you.” Porco said, biting his lower lip while thrusting hard, and spreading Reiner's legs wider.

“Oh, yeah, I'm working on it. Wait outside, Pieck-chan.”

“Shit.” Porco's heart almost comes out because of Warchief Zeke's voice.

Porco put his fingers inside Reiner's mouth. Reiner sucks then bites Porco's fingers so that he won't make any noise. Porco still pounds Reiner harder that before. Getting caught is making him excited, and it's weird.

“Porco...” Reiner said in a low voice, hugging Porco's neck while shaking from the hard thrust.

“Stop being so adorable for once, Braun.” Porco said before kissing Reiner.

And after a few pounding, they both came.

“You came inside me again.” Reiner said, looking down at his hole.

“Well, can't help it. Your insides hot.” Porco said, buckling his pants before going out.

Reiner put on his pants and just let Porco's cum inside of him. Thinking he will just clean it later.

Porco was waiting for him in the sink, arms crossed while looking at him.

“Let's go home.” Porco said before leaving while Reiner wash his hands first before leaving.

After they got out of toilet, Pieck and Zeke was leaning at the wall, waiting for them.

“I thought I told you to not make any noise, Pokko?” Pieck said, sighing.

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to write what kind of position they are doing but it's up to your imagination. Thank you for reading! Love lots (◍•ᴗ•◍)❤.


End file.
